Look for you
by StarTime101
Summary: The team diapeared 12 years ago, their kids are going to search for them in Afrika where they were last seen? What will Ciarra do after she's voted the leader? Will Venne succeed in stopping them from doing stupid things? And what about the Blood Spiral? Currently beign rewritten.
1. Meet the Team

Characters:

_1._

_Name: Ciarra Vale  
Age: 17  
Type: Seeker  
Looks: Long Black hair, amber brown eyes, caramel colored skin, black low pants, black sneakers, white top, black tie and black leather wristbands.  
Character: like her dad in the fights but she's more like her mother the rest of the time. sarcastic, ruse, raw and hard, hates school and think it's useless while she's very smart, likes sleeping.  
Special Ability: dark powers, has much spy skills and detective skills, invisibility.  
Attack: 8  
Defense: 6  
Titans: Caliban, Solwing, Wolf Knight, Janus Knight, Kilthane, Gareon, Kyroptero, Kerosan._

_2.  
Name: Aliceson Lambert  
Age: 16 ½  
Type: Seeker  
Looks: long blonde hair, jade green eyes, sun tinted skin, white Capri pants, green top, green wedge heels or cheerleader outfit.  
Character: nice, sweet, positive and funny girl, always ready for shopping or other girl stuff, likes puzzles and is smart however she hates school, sometimes a little clumsy like her father and always Nice to everyone.  
Special ability: insensitive for pain, puzzler, escaping.  
Attack: 6  
Defense: 5  
Titans: Freelancer, Jirwolf, Lindorm, Peque, Shinobi, Hoplite, Tremayne, Springer_

_3.  
Name: Vennessa Casterwill (one of the children has to get the royal name)  
Age: 16 ½ but the first born  
Type: Seeker  
Looks: dark blonde hair, blue eyes, blank skin, blue pants, purple T-shirt, black sleeveless vest, black pumps.  
Character: she's the boss, well she thinks so, she a mother type and the smartest of the team. After the accident she doesn't want her sister to use titans.  
Special ability: knows most ancient Casterwill spells.  
Attack: 4  
Defense: 6  
Titans: Icarus, Albion, Sentinel, Feyone, Hoplite, Lunar, Solar._

_4.  
Name: Julius Mccartney  
Age: 18  
Type: seeker  
Looks: Dark Brown hair, blue eyes, tinted skin, light muscled, red T-shirt, black pants, black sneakers, and sometimes a black leather jacket.  
Character: Nice, Romantic, smart, Sporty and sturdy.  
Special Ability: Ice blasts  
Attack: 7  
Defense: 5  
Titans: Ariel, Breaker, Jeweled Colossus, Jokoul, Furoji, The riderless Chariot, Bellona._

_5.  
Name: Dusty Mccartney  
Age: 17  
Type: Seeker  
Looks: blonde hair, blue eyes, light tinted skin, light muscled, blue T-shirt, bleached pants, bleu sneakers, brown leather wristbands  
Character: Surfer dude, loves skating, girls and food, is sporty and sometimes very clumsy, funny and nice. Likes gaming.  
Special Ability: Water blasts  
Attack: 5  
Defense: 5  
Titans: Kappa, Giantkiller, Hoozoto, Pan, Neptunia, Storm gladiator, Lillyter._

_6.  
Name: Sky Whitemark  
Age: 17  
Type: Seeker  
Looks: light blond hair, almost white, light tinted skin, light blue eyes, white T-shirt, light muscled, dark blue pants, white sneakers.  
Character: Nice, smart, Messy, subtle.  
Special Ability: Air control  
Attack: 6  
Defense: 4  
Titans: Hand Dancer, Kreutalk, Sunhawlk, Kipperin, Strix, Solwing, Venadek._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_12 years ago…_

While sitting under a big tree they're eating a sandwich while laughing.

'Ciarra! You little thieve I think you stole my amulet!' Dante grins at his daughter.

'do you have a video of it?'.

'no'.

'than I didn't do it!'.

'Ciarra, this is Caliban, he'll protect you when you're in trouble, and Solwing will be a good friend'.

Xxx

'we'll come back sweetheart, just wait here and we will be back next week, be nice' a black haired woman named Zhalia Moon now Zhalia Vale, looks at her only daughter, their first son died because of a sickness.

'when mommy?'.

'like I said, next week honey, just wait with Le Blance and Santiago and the twins here' Zhalia hugs her daughter.

'but I wanna go with you guys! I can kick those Bloodspiral cowards their asses!' the little girl looks at her parents who start laughing.

'when you're older sweaty, you don't want this little pretty face not pretty anymore' Dante tickles his little girl and she starts laughing.

'alright, alright! Stop! Daddy!' she laughs while pushing him away.

'stay good and don't break anything'.

'I promise I won't break any vases or paint on paintings or other things…'.

'it's not that I'm worried about, you more a bone breaker…' Zhalia hugs her for the last time.

'you promise you'll be back soon?'.

'we'll promise, I promise' Dante kisses her.

'bye honey! Till next week'.

Xxx _two weeks later_ xxX

She was standing in her pajama, standing on the stair while looking at Guggenheim who was talking to Le Blance and Santiago.

'I'm sorry, we lost their signal and we believe… they'll never come back' Guggenheim looks at them.

'no, they made a promise…' she begins to cry while running to her room, it was pouring outside and thunder was making a sad noise.

'don't let it be a lie dad! Come back! Don't let it be a lie!'.

Xxx

While standing in the pouring rain, wearing a black dress, she looks at the men, it was just after the funeral, but she didn't cry anymore.

'Ciarra, you and the twins are going to live with Metz, it's for your own safety'.

Xxx

'girls, I want you to meet 'Sky, the son Monteheu, and my nephews Julius and Dusty, they're my niece her sons, they're going to be living here to, so you can train together'.

Xxx _now, 12 years later_ xxX

'Alice! you little brat!' Venne runs through the house while seeking for the blonde.

It's dark outside, pouring and the thunder makes a noise.

'there you are! Give me back my- Alice? something wrong' Venne looks at her sister, she's sitting on the couch, sobbing softly.

'it has been 12 years since… they disappeared' Alice looks at her sister.

'is it already 15 September?' Venne looks at the Calendar.

'Ciarra has been gone since 9, she was going to the cemetery, I hope she's alright' Alice looks at the weather.

'hey guys! How's life? Does anyone know where our basket of sunshine is today? Haven't seen her in a while' Dusty grins at the two and then looks at the red eyes from crying.

'who? Did someone die?'.

'it has been 12 years, Ciarra is gone, to the cemetery' whispers Venne starting to sob just like Alice.

'oh… I'm sorry, I didn't know…' Dusty walks to them and hugs the two.

'now, I've got two shoulders so cry how much you want girls' but he looks at the girls who hug each other and sights 'I'm upside with Sky, gaming or something'.

Xxx

'you didn't kept your promise… and after 12 year you still aren't here, make things right, I miss you two, I've been working on my invisible, nobody can see me for 8 hours if I want, Metz helped me with my technique, I'm faster since last year, I beat everyone even Julius, Alice is trying to use a flying spell, but she can only fly if she's really mad and for 5 seconds, Venne's almost done with the protection spells of Casterwill and I feel like I only train, sleep and eat when I'm not going to school, I want to do mission, of course, I did with the rest, but I want to fight against those Blood Spiral punks and make them bagging for their lives, because the killed you or hold you, one day I'll seek you and that day is coming faster, without them or with them, I'm coming for you guys' she stands up and walks to the exit.

**TBC**

**Alright, you met them, you know what's happening, I suppose, if you don't just say it, maybe I can make things right, Review please! Even if it are flames!**


	2. Suspended

Chapter 2

While she's walking through the house, she hears snoring from Dusty, when walking into the living room she sees Dusty and Sky lying on the couch, sleeping, beer on the table and a mess of chips and candy.

'alright, wake up game nerds' she shakes Julius while looking at the TV.

'huh? Hey Ciarra! I won' whispers Dusty.

'Yes you did, but you have to go to your bed, Metz doesn't like it when you use the sofa as a bed' she lifts him up and slowly walk to his room, there she lays him in bed.

'you're like the big sister he never had' Julius is standing in the doorway.

'well I don't like it when Metz get back from Venice and find out that we screwed up' while walking to the living room she looks at the mess.

'I start to clean up if you bring him to bed' he grins at the girl.

'yes, let me do the hard work, however, you can clean up the mess, you know there's always lying Pizza under the pillows, and Metz doesn't want to see a spot on his sofa' she smirks and lifts up the other boy.

'come on big boy, you'll soon lay in your bed, if you only help me or I use my powers' that makes him standing unstable on his feet 'jag, drunk men'.

Xxx

The next morning she walks to the telephone.

'who're you going to call? I thought your best friend was on vacation to het long lost aunt in Flatterland' grins Julius who's looking at the TV with Venne and Alice.

'that was a year ago! Infect, she doesn't exist, I just had to make an excuse' she looks at the two blonde guys who're walking inside.

'ah, I don't even know how I land in my bed' moans Dusty.

'no thanks' she smiles to them.

'thanks' answer the two.

'so, who are you going to call? Santa Claus? Alice grins at her.

'yeah, I want him to know what I want to do soon' she listens to the beeps.

'Metz you're speaking with'.

'hey Metz! How's it in Venice?'.

'Okay Ciarra, is everything alright there? Why do you call? You're not attacked are you? Is somebody hurt?'.

'no Metz everything's alright, except for Dusty and Sky who got drunk yesterday, of course I was there to bring them to their beds, however, I want to ask you a… very big thing… something I really wanna do soon'.

'and that's?'.

'I wanna travel to Africa and seek for my parents'.

Everybody looks at her with wide open eyes.

'you know the answer Ciarra'.

'is that a "yes"?'.

'no! it's a NO! you can't travel alone to the forest of Africa! It's the base of the Blood Spiral and your parents were the best agents and they died!'.

'no they didn't! they didn't die! They're alive! I feel it! And I'm not going alone, Alice and Venne are going with me!'.

'yeah! I always wanted to go to Africa! Maybe I find something interesting like our parents back!' Alice starts dancing.

'are you mad? I'm not going with you! And Alice isn't going too! It's too dangerous!' Venne screams at the black haired girl.

'Venne doesn't want but the boys are coming too!'.

'the answer is still no, Ciarra you're like your father and mother, but you're 17 and I don't want you to get hurt!'.

'but I don't get hurt! I'm the best agent you've ever trained! I trained all my life for this! I'm ready! Really ready! It's my dream to find my parents and to do dangerous stuff! I mean I don't call a bad hair day very dangerous! I'm good enough Metz and you know it!'.

'I know, but you're still not going! Your parents wanted me to care about you when they're not under us anymore'.

'but they are! They're still alive and I'm going to prove it!'.

'Ciarra! You're going to school! If I hear you aren't then you're grounded for the rest of your life!'.

'fine, but I can't promise to stay on school, bye Metz!' she walks to the gym and feels the eyes following her.

Xxx

While punching the punching back as hard as she can she hears footsteps coming in.

'you really wanna go don't you?'.

'my father made a promise, and he's already late, I don't let it be a lie, my parents are out there somewhere and I want them to be on my graduating, my wedding, with Christmas and with Easter, I don't want to let the Blood Spiral win, I'm good, I'm the best, I worked all my life to this moment' a tear drops down her cheek.

'well that's the first time I see your cheeks get wet' he walks to her and wipes away the tear.

'Julius… I feel like a bomb, I never cried for them except for when I heard they probably never coming back, that was before the funeral, I never cried again because it wasn't worth it, nothing is as bad as a child that loses her family, Alice and Venne had each other, they cried the whole time, but my brother Zane died because of a sickness, I had nobody left, and if my parents have a little chance to be alive, they might be, I'm going to take it, to get my family back' she looks at him.

'I'm sorry, but when you go, wait for me, I'm going with you' he grins.

'thanks Julius, I was planning to go when we're at school, I'm a little two weeks suspended with Alice and Dusty for painting the headmasters office pink' she grins while thinking of the joke.

'good, I'm sick tomorrow and Sky wants to go to, only Venne is a problem, she's like my mother sometimes' he grins while seeking for someone to hear their conversation.

'Alice really want to find her father back, I don't know but she's always talking about her father, never her mother, maybe they hate each other'.

'no, Alice is the youngest and she and her father are like fish and water, sand and the Sahara, Venne's called Casterwill because they had to, but Venne got all the attention, Alice was the one who got less Christmas presents and less birthday gifts, but her father always gave her something to cherish, the last thing she got is his necklace, she's always wearing it, they had always their own things, but Venne got all the attention of her mother, and that's how Alice didn't care about her mother anymore'.

'she never told me… she's always so nice and happy, it's only a illusion to hide her feelings'.

'exactly! And that's why I'm going with you, and I know Venne's going to stop me but I don't care, I'm going to find my father' Alice's standing in the doorway.

'and we're going with you two! I'm already suspended' Dusty grins.

'and I want to help you all, because you're like my sisters and brothers'.

'and this is the plan, Venne's isn't going to stop us'.

Xxx

While they're walking to school they all look at Ciarra.

'so, how is she going to Not call Metz about our plan?'.

'Venne's so easy, what does she hates most? That's easy, a big mess, so when she left I made a mess in the living room, kitchen, bathroom and her room, so when she's done she looks at the clock and we're gone, I cut the house telephone and throw the battery of her phone away and when she wants to call somebody she has to walk to the city because I toke the car away and left it a few miles away from home, then we're already in Africa, I know I'm a genius' Ciarra smirks.

'well I called school, and Julius and I are sick' Sky looks at them.

'good, then we're ready to go to the airport!' Alice jumps in the air.

**TBC**

**Yes, smart ass Ciarra, hope you'd enjoyed! R&R please!**


	3. Remmber my name! Alice Lambert!

Chapter 3

While walking through the forest it's hot and dirty.

'CIARRA! When can we have a break? I'm tired and sooooo hungry! I mean we haven't eat anything but breakfast and that was maybe seven hours ago! I want pizza' Dusty sights while throwing away a branch.

'you shouldn't do that, mother nature doesn't like it when someone slaps her' Alice grins at him when the branch slaps back in his face 'told you so'.

'come on Dusty, Pizza while we're hiking in the forest of Africa? You could have been home, but you choose to go with us anyway, we're not stopping until it gets really dark, even Alice doesn't whine, while she's walking on heels' Ciarra, who's walking front stops and looks behind'.

'why did you bring heels to Africa anyway?' Julius looks at her outfit.

'when you go to Africa you must be dressed, I mean even in the forest I'm dressed like a model, however, I die in style and I see my parents for first time in twelve years and I want to see them in style'.

'and she's a model, I mean when she jumps in front of all those people in a little skirt, whooho!' Sky grins.

'I thought you dated my sister'.

'I didn't say I wanted you as my girlfriend, you're hot, but your sister has much more brains'.

'I take that as compliment'.

'why?' Julius looks at her.

'Be-co-use, he didn't say she was more beautiful than I, and I know I am, when you've got brains you can't have a good figure too, except for Ciarra and her mom, those are two beautiful ladies and have brains too!' Alice grins.

'you look like your father, and he doesn't have a brain either' Dusty grins.

'Shut up'.

'I'm only saying…'.

'don't talk about my father that way!'.

'but my mom told me I may never lie to girls!'.

'and it's better you do sometimes!'.

'but she's going to kick my ass if I do!'.

'well I'm going to do that if you don't shut up!'.

'I don't listen to blonde cheerleaders!'.

'I'm going to KILL you!'.

'then you have to beat me first!'.

A scream sounds through the forest and birds fly away.

'Dusty! Stop screaming! Alice stop making him scream! This is bloody serious! If the Blood Spiral finds us they will throw us in prison! Or some big titan comes to check us out and warns those creeps! You're playing with your own life No braino's! can't you think for one moment before you start to kick each other's asses?' Ciarra looks angry at the two who're lying on the ground.

'he's jalousie because I have a dad, look good, ánd can count to ten' Alice growls at the boy while they're walking further.

'and I still didn't get any food!'.

'and there's not going to be food in this godforsaken forest' Ciarra looks at them angry again 'will you now shut up till someone asks you something?'.

'yes ma'm!'.

'I'm so going to regret this'.

Xxx

When it's dark and they're sitting around a fire it's silence, except for the snoring of Sky and Dusty.

'so…Alice, you said you brought the Holotome of your father?'.

'yes, he gave it to me before they left, he said that… whenever I needed him or wanted to find him I only had to use it, but I don't know how anymore' Alice looks at the Holotome.

'try to remember Alice, this could help us a lot' Ciarra looks at the blonde.

'yes I tried the whole time, but I don't know… I was five years old… how could I remember something so long ago? I mean I can make things disappear but I can't bring them back, just like my memories, I forget a lot of bad things that happened, but I couldn't forget my parents because I didn't want to, you should know everything about it, you don't want to pain yourself anymore but you can't forget them because you don't want to, my dad always told me, "you can do and find everything, if you really want to", but I want to find them and I can't, I just can't, maybe because I don't really want to, maybe because I want it too much' Alice begins to cry 'I always hated my mom for not caring about me, I wanted her to go away and never come back, to disappear, but when she did… it felt so bad… it seems like she doesn't love me but it's still my mom… maybe it's my fault, because I wanted her to disappear I made the rest disappear too!' Alice begins to cry harder and looks at the fire.

'it's not your fault Alice! it's the fault of those Blood Spiral Punks! And you're not one of them are you? You never really wanted her to disappear, and if what your dad said is true, you can remember it, just think hard!' Ciarra hugs the blonde.

Xxx somewhere far underground in Africa xxX

'_maybe it's my fault, because I wanted her to disappear I made the rest disappear too!'._

'no Alice, it's not your fault' Lok looks at the white vision they all can see, they've watched their children for twelve years and they all look at the fire and the two girls.

'She always was so strong… she never said anything to everyone about this, she hide it all that time and she always blamed herself for our…' Sophie looks at her husband.

'it's alright, they will be here soon enough' Dante nods.

'oh I don't think so' the dark voice comes from a black haired old male in a long black thing like a dress or something.

'they will be here soon! And they're going to kill you! ' Zhalia gets up.

'after all those years in prison you still believe they're coming for you? They will be joining you in your prison! I will kill them if I have to!' Rassimov begins to laugh evilly.

'Ciarra's much stronger than you! She will kill you!' Dante gets up too.

'we'll see' Rassimov grins again and the door closes again.

Zhalia looks at the vision, they all were tired of the darkness, they were dirty and weak, the cursed chains were still holding their weedy wrists.

Xxx

When it's becoming midnight Ciarra looks at the sky, she hears something and before she knows what it is she looks at a big dragon flying through the air.

'get up! She screams while jumping on her feet, she feels a strong energy hitting her chest and lands against the tree with another scream.

'Ciarra! Alice jumps into the air and lands in the tree, the boys got up, well except for Dusty who's still a sleep.

'get up jack ass! The blonde looks at him but he doesn't do anything but snore.

'oh my gosh! he wouldn't even wake up if we're dying! Remember?' Ciarra looks at the female blonde.

'but this time he isn't drunk!'.

'shut up and help us!' yell the boys at them.

'Whitefog! Lightbomb! Alice shoots the dragon out of the sky and lands next to Sky.

'Darksleep! Double spell! Touchram! Augerfrost!' Ciarra looks at the people who're running to them.

After a few minutes only Alice and Ciarra stand back to back, they're weak and breathing heavily.

'come on cuties, you had your time' grins a woman with a sort of dark green hair.

'if you get trendy! Take haircut and that make- up is sooooo 2006!' Alice jumps into the air and punches the woman on the ground.

'you little brat! What's your name?'.

'I'm Alice Lambert! And you're a creep!' Alice flies to her but the woman grins.

'so your mother's the Casterwill brat and your Father the Lambert guy! You're the one death!' Shauna jumps in the air and looks at the blonde.

'Hypersprong!' Alice jumps after her into the air 'Enderflame!'.

'Darkwave!'.

The two powers fight but there's an explosion and Alice lands with a big scream in the ground, there's a crater and with a growls the blonde climbs out.

'Alice! everything alright?' Ciarra, who's holding two legs and fighting against three other's looks at the blonde.

'you're gonna pay for hurting my parents and ruin my hair!' Alice runs at the green haired woman and jumps in the air she disappears when the green one shoots a spell at her and appears behind her.

'Doublespell! Enderflame!'.

Shauna shoot's through the air and lands against a tree.

'I'm not done yet!' Shauna shouts at her while jumping into the air again.

'oh yes you are!' Alice disappears and appears in a tree, shooting a spell at her, disappears again, but appears behind the dark haired woman while she's defending herself against the spell she already shoot at her.

'Double spell! Augerfrost! Touchram!'.

With a scream falls the blood spiral punk on the ground and Alice appears right in front of her.

'remember my name Shauna! Alice Lambert! Did you hear me?' Alice slaps a last time and the woman is knock out.

'good work Alice! it looks like these flies just met the whisk! Flatsign!' with a lot noise the people fall on the ground.

'good work C!' on that moment a guy with bandage around his mouth and chin and black hair takes her from behind and throws a white cloth in her face, she screams and mutters something before she falls unconscious.

'let her go Ass Hole!' before Ciarra can make a step someone puts the same smelly cloth in her face and she falls on the ground, everything went black….

TBC

**I know it's not a very long story but I think it will take at least two or three more chaps (^_^)v**


	4. if I lose my sister I'll never forgive

Chapter 4

Black, everything she saw was black, everything she felt was a horrible headache and sore, her eyes are heavy just like her head, her mouth was dry and the only thing she heard were the voices of Ciarra and the boys, fighting about something, she opens slowly her eyes and looks at the others, the boys were lying in a sort of black colored flying ball, they are lying over each other, Ciarra was next to her, well almost, the guy next to the guy who was carrying her was carrying Alice.

'can you please shut up for a minute? My head hurts like hell' Alice looks at them.

'you're finally awake sleeping beauty!' Ciarra grins.

'it's her fault we got captured!' Dusty points at Ciarra.

'you were sleeping Jack Ass! Ciarra and I were fighting against them alone! I'm tired and going to die here! If it's anybody's fault it's yours sleepy head! We had to protect you and fight at the same time! And do you know how much it hurts when someone kicks you on the ground with a powerful spell about twenty meters above the ground? I mean you were only sleeping and we get punched! NOW WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?' the last sentence the blonde screams, it's silence and everybody except for the bramblings clothed people look at her 'thank you' Alice sights deeply.

'so… what's the plan? what are you going to do with us?' Ciarra looks at the people, they still walk through a long cave looking hall, well there were torches on the walls but the rest seemed to be in the same state as 3 centuries ago.

'you're going to work for Rassimov' says one of them.

'yes and I'm wearing those suits for the rest of my life' answered Alice with a roll of her eyes.

'yes you are' grins another one.

'that's going against my earth, you see, you could be pretty if you took the time for the sun, pale is soo 2009, and it's two years later so do something about it, you live in Africa, in the forest but that doesn't mean you don't have to dress like normal people, look at me! I'm dirty and dying in style!'.

'Alice! shut up about their clothes and dying in style! You're the first seeker who ever cared about how you look when you're dying!' Dusty looks at her angry.

'well pardon me mister I'malwaysHungry' Alice grins at him.

'Don't mention that! All those girls on school are going to miss me! I mean my pretty face can't be hidden in this dark nasty place, it's too tall! And I only have you two girls to take care of' Dusty looks at them.

'oh please! If it comes to fighting you hide behind the bushes'.

'well duhh! If I get a scar on this pretty face they would never look at me again! The girls I mean, after all, I do wanna look good, even after being the hero'.

'if I wasn't tied up I would kick your teeth out of your mouth and break your bones one by one, maybe I should break your nose too' Ciarra looks at him angry.

'Auw!' Alice begins to scream, the man throw her on the ground and begin to kick and punch her.

'if you touch her once again I cut your balls of!' shouts Ciarra At them.

'stop it! Stop it!' yells someone else.

'do you want to save your daughter? Then you have to tell me the plan of the Institute' Rassimov walks out of the shadows.

'they haven't got a plan! They didn't do anything in twelve years!' Ciarra looks at him angry 'if you don't stop hurting her I'm going to do thing you never forget, You'll scream and beg me for mercy, I kill you slowly' Ciarra looks at him so dark everyone wants to shiver.

Alice disappears and while everyone's looking around Ciarra kicks the guy who's holding her out.

With her hands still on her back she lands before them and smirks 'come and dance?'.

Alice lands behind Rassimov and starts to fight him.

'Help me! Freelancer! Jirwolf! Lindorm! And Tremayne!' Alice takes out the amulets and the titans appear in front of them.

'Make them start running! Wolf Knight! Kilthane! Kyroptero!' Ciarra jumps through the air while the titans are landing on the ground.

'free us! Lillyter!' Dusty looks at the girls who begin the fight against three Nighlurkers, five Bonelashers, two Dominators, a Terrapade and three Kopesh .

'you've got less titans!' Rassimov laughs loudly.

'14 titans against our 7 are less, and they're with eight people and Rassimov and we have only our five' Julius looks at them.

'well invoke something! Dusty slept through the whole fight last time so he isn't very tired!' Alice gives him a growl while punching someone.

'oh very funny!' Dusty laughs sarcastically.

'will you guys stop fighting and help me?' Ciarra lands on the ground and back on her feet.

'come out and play! Caliban!' Ciarra screams loudly while invoking the titan.

'help her! Breaker! Furoji! Ariel!'.

'blew them away! Sunhawlk! Solwing! Fan Dancer!'.

'give them wrong! Neptunia! Pan! Hoozoto!'.

While fighting Alice feels slowly the pain coming back.

'Lavastorm!' yells Rassimov when she kicks two people on the ground who soon stand up again.

Alice looks at the hot spell around her and screams while feeling how the hotness gives her burn marks.

'Alice! they yell in chorus, when she doesn't answer Ciarra screams while landing in front of the blonde girl, tears drop down her cheeks while holding the girl.

'you're going to regret! Ciarra throws her arms forwards and a black energy begins to circle around her hands 'Soulgrip!' with a scream Rassimov begins to sink on his knees, Ciarra makes two fist of her hands and the man begins to scream more then everyone can ignore.

'Ciarra!' yells Julius and the girl gives a last scream when someone hits her with a lightning wave in her back, she lands against the wall and falls on the ground.

Dusty kneels next to Alice and holds the blonde near while the fight starts again.

On that moment someone jumps out of the dark and lands in the middle of the fight.

'Venne!' they all look at the girl.

'you really thought I would give you all the fun? Come and join me! Icarus! Feyone! Albion!' while the titans appear the fight's still going on.

'Lightbomb! Whitefog! Nimblefire! Doublespell! Honorguard! Raypulse!' the dark haired teen fights with all she has, after a few minutes she's barely standing on her feet.

'take her down!' Rassimov looks at her.

'don't you wanna come and fight with me Rassimov? I'm Vennessa Casterwill! And you hurt my little sis, so you're going down'.

'how many Casterwill's are there? How many kids do you guys have?' Rassimov looks at the prison.

'Bodycontrol!' slowly Rassimov's body begins to fight against itself, Venne, who's controlling the body smirks.

'that's a spell I never read' Sophie looks at her daughter.

'Darkwave!' yells someone else, Venne lets the body go and lands on the ground with a moan.

Julius looks at sky who's exhausted and Dusty who's defending Alice, he's the only one fighting and it's too hard, they're too strong, Metz was right they had no chance to defeat them, ever, then something really hard hits his head and everything went black.

'throws them in prison, I never want to see this face again!' he kicks in Ciarra's face who's now leaning on her arms and slowly wants to get up.

'I kill you! I kill you! If she doesn't wake up I kill you!' she screams while two men take her to the cell, she lands on the ground with a moan, her body hurts and the only thing she feels are four arms hugging her tight.

'Alice! oh my gosh! Lok do something!' Sophie screams while crying and looking at her bleeding daughter.

'how can I do something? You're the great Casterwill! Why don't you do anything?' Lok yells back at his wife angry.

'I can't! I don't know any spells! I'm not that great'.

'Sophie! Think! Our daughter's dying! She's dying! My little girl is dying! you never cared but I beg you, do something! Sophie!' Lok looks at his wife.

'how could you say that? I love her! I always did!' screams the woman back.

'stop yelling! My sister's dying!' screams Venne who looks angry at her parents 'you disappeared for twelve years, and now we're here, is my sister dying, if you both don't do a thing I never forgive you'.

'I don't have the power…' Sophie begins to cry.

'but maybe I can…' Ciarra crawls to the body and breath's heavily.

'what are you going to do? Venne looks at her in anger.

'if this doesn't work I'm going to kill Rassimov, if it works I'm still doing to first thing but with Alice, I'm going to switch our soul for a few seconds and I'm going to heal her, but that means that when we're gone and something happens like moving our bodies, we will be death and never able to come back again' Ciarra looks at them, everybody's staring at her.

'but that's a forbidden spell!'.

'and she's dying! she's not only your sister Vennessa! she's my family too, maybe not with DNA and such crap, but she's my Best friend all my life, I'm not losing someone else, infect, it's my fault she's hurt, I brought you guys here' Ciarra's voice is trembling.

'promise me you'll cure her' Dusty looks at her with wet eyes.

'if something goes wrong, I will tell her' Ciarra smiles while closing her eyes. A purple energy begins to fly around her, while Alice's energy turns green, slowly the energy begins to disappear and they two bodies fall cold and pale down.

'oh my gosh…' whispers Sophie.

Slowly the bodies heal, and slowly the door goes open.

TBC

**Tadadaduuuuuum! Yes, they're alive, and quess, the real problem's going to happen next chap! Yes this is a real cliffhanger. Hope you liked it, and I say it'll be more difficult to get the family back together in peace than**


	5. Whish she'd never born

Chapter 5

When Shauna gets in she looks at the body's. Dusty looks at her and then at the two girls.

'hey Shauna! I never knew you were such a hottie, I mean for a member of the Bloodspiral you really have beautiful hair and your eyes! Give me a map I am lost' he looks at her with a smile.

Everybody looks at him and then knows his plan.

'you're too young! And no, I don't have a map!'.

'you're sooooo cute when you're angry' he grins and lays a hand on her shoulder 'did it hurt when you felt out of the sky?'.

'get your dirty Foundation hands off me! I need the girls!' she looks at the two on the ground.

'no! I'm a Casterwill too! You have to take me! I'm the oldest one!' Venne gets up.

'yeah… maybe you are, but she's the strongest one, and that brat has a bill to pay, pay with her blood'.

'you are not taking my daughter!' Dante gets up angry.

'come on dear! Let's have some… alone time' Dusty feels an shock and falls backwards on the ground 'she's a real hothead… I'm in shock…'.

'you're not taking my daughter! Take me in her place!' Dante looks at Shauna.

'go away grandpa! Those girls are filled with life and filled with more power than you could ever think of! You know how they're so strong, your daughter has a power nobody knew about, and your wife is the one responsible for that, it's in the Moon blood, you know Zhalia dear, your father was Rassimov's nephew, so your daughter has dark energy, just like you have, and Alice is the only one with the white magic, coming from her dad, your father was a child of the White Guardians, the strongest Seekers in the universe, well the strongest after the Blood spiral' Shauna grins.

'you can't blame them for their beings! Take me and I'll give you my life!' Lok gets up.

'sit down pretty man, you're not coming that far' Shauna nods and the two men fall down in shock, just like Dusty.

'I hope you have a plan' whispers Venne when Julius gets up.

'no I haven't, but I have to do something'.

'I'm not done yet, maybe weak, but not done' growls Alice and opens her green eyes to jump around and punch Shauna on the ground, Ciarra looks at the two while rubbing her head.

'if you don't get of me and you don't get here I'm going to explode his head of his body!' Shauna looks at them, while holding her hand as a fist, Dusty moans and begins to scream loudly while tears run down his cheek and he grabs his head.

'right, we'll come with you' whispers Alice and gets off, looking at the boy who looks at her, fear in his eyes and that's not the only thing he wants to say, but it's too late, the door closes they walk to the chamber where Rassimov was waiting for them.

Xxx

'you didn't know your father was an evil seeker?' Dante looks at Zhalia with a sight, her leaning against him.

'no, I didn't even know my father had family left, I wonder why Rassimov didn't take me in, and why he wants Alice and not Venne'.

'because those powers only are given at the child with the strongest will and the most power, I know Alice is the strongest when it comes to our two, she could kill me if she's angry, but she never is, that's the problem, she's always so nice to everyone, and when she's mad she takes a walk…' Venne looks at the ceiling.

'and if Alice was here, she could open the door, with her powers' Julius looks at the door.

'but if Alice can, Lok can do that too!' Sophie jumps up and pushes her husband against the door.

'I don't think it's going open this way!' mutters the blond teenagers.

'sorry, just trying something'.

'yes! Of course! Alice always meditates, I read about such people in a book, they meditate to hold their self-control, maybe you should try it too! Sometimes all the stuff in the room begins to fly and we're lucky we haven't got any neighbors near the house' Venne grins and stands up.

'I'm not really good with meditating…' Lok looks at them uncomfortable.

'it's nothing, just close your eyes and focus on the door, it get's open' Sophie nods.

'it's worth a try' answers Dante.

Xxx

While the two girls are throwed by Shauna on the ground they looks at a big black throne, Rassimov is sitting on that throne and looking amused.

'so, there you are, Ciarra Vale my niece, and Alice Lambert, my biggest enemy' Rassimov grins.

'I'm not your NIECE! I am NOT YOUR FAMILY! I am your biggest nightmare and I'm going to destroy you!' Ciarra needs all her self-control to not attack that man.

'maybe you don't feel family, but you have the same DNA as me, and we've got the same hair color and power, it's a gift you see? A gist only the oldest member of the family could get, your grandfather was the oldest one, your sister is, and you are only child so the oldest' Rassimov grins.

'I've got a brother' answers the girl.

'but when the one with the power died the next one gets it, and the next one are you' he points at her.

'I don't like you' Alice shakes her head.

'and why not my dear?'.

'because you're my enemy, killed my granddad, imprisoned my parents for 12 years, and I just don't like people with such clothes and a bad haircut' she rolls her eyes.

'you know, your parents and friends can see every move you make, it's a spell you know, so when you get hurt, they will see and hear your pain, Lavastorm!'.

An explosion appears in front of them and they land against the wall.

'I'm not going to let you win!' Ciarra jumps out of the smog and begins to fight him with all the training she got.

'Ciarra! Lightbomb!' Alice appears behind Rassimov and he lands on the ground with a growls.

'Bladestorm!' one of them hits Alice who begins to cry, her tears fall on the ground while blood is coming from her chest.

'Alice!' Ciarra runs to the blonde and looks at her with wide open eyes.

'if you want to help her! you gotta fight me! you gotta kill me!' Rassimov pins her against wall.

While looking at the blonde who's crying and begging for power to heal herself, but she's still exhausted and Ciarra was in the same state, except the bloody part.

Ciarra feels scared, for once in her life she wished she'd never born.

TBC

**Yep a little short, but this is all I've got so far, hope you still like it! Please review!**


	6. Kick his ass for me!

Chapter 6

_'if you want to help her! you gotta fight me! you gotta kill me!' Rassimov pins her against wall._

_While looking at the blonde who's crying and begging for power to heal herself, but she's still exhausted and Ciarra was in the same state, except the bloody part._

_Ciarra feels scared, for once in her life she wished she'd never born._

XxX

She looks at Rassimov and then back at Alice.

'as you want… Doublespell! Darkblade!' she looks at the man who falls on the ground and runs to Alice.

'Darkwave!' is the answer and she lands away, she looks from the ground at Alice who's still breathing heavily and soft sobbing.

'what do you want from us?' Ciarra looks at Rassimov.

'I want you death! I want you dead! And your friend! Your parents! And your other friends! I want everyone you love suffer under your sight! I want them to see how you die! So Ciarra Vale! What are you going to do? If you're smart you do what I want' he grins evilly.

'and that is? Except the dying part?'.

'scream your last scream' he grins and lifts up his arm, a dark, red colored energy is flying around his hand.

Xxx

'I can't do it guys!' Lok looks at them, furious.

'sure you can! You have to! Please Lok try one more time! Come on honey!' Sophie looks at him.

'you said that already twelve times! How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a good concentrator or like you Miss. I-am-a-royal-girl-and-learned-it-from-a-ninja-when-I-was-seven-years-old' he growls at her while the boys start laughing.

'what's so funny?' Sophie looks at them annoyed.

'that's the same thing Alice says always to Venne' grins Julius.

'I wish we could give them a sign to tell we need help' Dusty leans against the wall.

'Dusty! You're a genius!' Venne jumps up.

'I am? I mean of course I am! That you've never seen that before' he smiles proudly 'why am I genius again?'.

'you know that time when we were in gym class and you broke your thumb because you fell on the ground?' Venne grins.

'of course, everyone called me "baby" for the next week' Dusty rolls his eyes.

'yeah, you cried like one "AU! I'm badly hurt! Help me! I'm going to die! Cry, cry, cry"' Julius laughs softly.

'it felt like my thumb felt of my hand!'.

'Dusty, you didn't lose it and there was no blood, however, Alice came to you and healed your thumb, you know how?' Venne looks at him.

'because she saw it when it happened? Or no! she was nearby and hear me! or maybe…' they cut him off.

'she had Math on the other side of the school, but she ran away because she could hear you, it's a spell she always uses, to hear people she loves and cares about, to communicate with them! Maybe… just maybe… if we could reach her, she can open the door, just like she did when you closed yourself up in your room and forgot where the key was…' Venne looks at him with frowned eyebrows.

'it found it! It was in the closet, somewhere between my underwear' he grins 'no idea how it got there'.

'well it's worth a chance' Dante stands up.

'just think hard! Think hard her name and ask her!' Venne nods at them and they close their eyes.

Xxx

Alice feels the pain in her body, she looks at the ground, hears the words between Rassimov and Ciarra fade away, it was hopeless, she was in a terrible pain and bleeding to death, she was exhausted and Ciarra was about to die too.

On that moment she hears soft voice, turning harder and harder, till she only hears the voices in her head and start crying it out, it was too hard and she could hair them asking for something.

'don't talk to me! let me die in piece!' she screams it at loud, hearing the voices slowly stop.

Xxx

'hmm… maybe we shouldn't think that hard and all at the same time…' Dusty looks at them.

'yeah… maybe you're right, I will reach her' Venne smiles softly.

'no, let me do it, I let you down with the door, so at least I can do is trying to reach her again' Lok smiles and closes his eyes.

Xxx

Alice hears the words and then Ciarra, trying to get more time.

'_Alice! listen to me Alice!'_ she listens to the voice of her father.

'Am I going crazy?' she whispers it softly.

'_No sweetheart, we need your help to open the door of the cell, can you do that?'._

'Maybe, but I'm hurt badly and I'm exhausted, while Ciarra is trying to fight Rassimov! Because he wants to kill us! And I only feel the ground and pain! And I'm so scared dad! I don't want to die and I don't want Ciarra to die! Help me dad, I'm so scared' she begins to cry softly.

'_concentrate Alice! if you open that door, I'm coming for you! We all! Just concentrate and open the door!'_ he sounds scared too.

'I'll try…' she closes her eyes and concentrates, she sees the door before her, reaches her hand to the door and opens it, the door is opening, that's when she hears a _BOOM_!

'right, he said opening but exploding is good enough' it's the sarcastic voice of Dusty.

With that Alice looks around, seeing them all, she looks back at Ciarra and sees how Rassimov tries to kill her with a spell, the red energy is moving from her feet to her head, fast and she cries out in pain.

'No!' with a scream she kicks him of his feet and begins to slam him, tears roll down and she then feels a pain in her chest, lands on the ground and looks at how the others are beginning to attack.

Ciarra slowly gets up and runs to her parents, Venne and Sophie are attacking Shauna, while Dusty and Julius are fighting against Wind, Lok was going for a few suits and they were helping him.

Alice looks at Rassimov who's slowly getting up, looking at Ciarra who's just knocking someone out.

'Ciarra…' her voice is weak and soft, pain in her throat, she feels how she teleports and Rassimov screams a spell.

'Pathofdeath!' his voice is hard and emotionless.

Ciarra looks with a shocked face around but Alice who appears next to her throws her on the ground, the spell hits her and a painful scream makes it silence, it's a scream that gives everyone the shivers.

Rassimov laughs at loud.

'you stupid little girl! Why did you jump in front of her? you're dying!' he grins.

'because Ciarra is the only one who can defeat you, she's the strongest and the one who's going to fight you till the end… I knew you could only use this spell once in your life, and now you waste it on me' she grins then begins to scream, he's lying on her chest, beginning to scream and cough, breathing heavily till she feels blood in her mouth, it falls on the ground and she smiles softly .

'this is the end for me…. but it's the end for you too… Ciarra… kick his ass for me' she smiles and then begins to cough that heavily, she falls on the ground, her eyes open and glassy, blood coming from her body.

'Alice! no!' Venne runs to Rassimov and slaps him on the face, Rassimov throws her on the ground, letting her burst out in tears.

'Alice… I'm not going to let you down…' Ciarra looks at him, anger growing inside her, becoming unstoppable.

TBC

**Hehe, cliffhanger, now you want to kill me, what do you think? Will she kick his ass? Will she kill him for killing Alice? OMG! Review and I'll make the last chap or maybe almost last chap!**


	7. Saved and Alive

Chapter 7

_'Pathofdeath!' his voice is hard and emotionless._

_'you stupid little girl! Why did you jump in front of her? you're dying!' he grins._

_Ciarra… kick his ass for me' she smiles_

_'Alice… I'm not going to let you down…'_

XxX

'you killed her! Alice!' Venne begins to cry heavily.

'Alice…' Dusty's mouth falls open, his eyes are wide and feels the anger, the sadness, a broken heart.

'you killed her! it was my life! You had to take mine!' Ciarra feels tears roll down her cheek, feels the fury, feels the anger growing, feels the pain.

'she was in my way' Rassimov growls.

'you killed my little girl! Augerfrost!' Lok hits the man from behind.

'you fools! You can't kill me! like that troublemaker said, She, is the only one who can stop me, so are you going to kill me or standing there till everyone else is death?' he grins 'helpless, just like you let Alice push you on the ground, make her save you'.

'it's not my fault!' Ciarra screams it at loud, her eyes are filled with anger and tears, a red energy rotates around her, her eyes are red and tears fall on the ground with a hiss.

'come to me Ciarra, kill me!' Rassimov begins to laugh.

'Coreclinch!' with a jump she lands near him and with a scream he sinks on his knees.

'wrong move love!' he jumps to her and the fight begins again, she kicks and slaps everywhere, her vision isn't clear, she just hears his moves and defends herself, then she hears nothing only a whisper.

'Bloodblight'.

She feels a horrible pain in her whole body, like needles run through her arteries.

'Ciarra!' is the last thing she can hear before everything went dark and silence.

It can't end like this, the good guys always win! And I'm the good guy! But Alice died too and I'm not going to let her down, I didn't even kick the hell out of his ass! With a scream she feels everything turning back, Rassimov with wide open eyes, everyone else looking with a smile or grin.

'you killed Alice! but you're not going to do the same with me! you're not going to hurt me or anyone else I love, Alice told me I'm the only one who can defied you, because I'm the strongest! And she asked me to kick your ass, and I'm not letting her down! I'm not letting her die for nothing! she believed in me! AND I'M NOT LETTING HER DOWN!' she runs to him, the red energy now dark.

'Alice… don't let me alone, you're the only one who fits me, you're the only one good enough for me' Dusty hugs her, stroking her hair.

'Braingrip! Blackbomb! Doublespell! Painfall! Darkbumb!' she hits and kicks, seeing Rassimov getting scared.

'I'm not letting you down Alice, I'm not, Firehand!' she hits him in the face, he's falling down on the ground.

'Stonetoe' she looks at Rassimov 'this one's for the 12 years you hold my parents from me!' she kicks him, he screams and everyone looks at her 'Firehand, this one's for killing Alice' she hits him so hard he turns around with a scream, almost crying 'and this one's for myself and all the other bad things you did, Deathcomb!' with that he screams at loud and a thunder wave hit's him in the chest, his body shakes and then it's silence, Ciarra falls on her knees, softly crying while everything's over.

'Alice… please come back…' Dusty looks at the blonde.

'it's over Dusty, she's gone…' Julius lays his hand on his brother's shoulder.

'I know, but she's a white… thingy, she has to come back, it's just not fear! She's the most innocent, brave, strong, smart, beautiful girl I know, and it can't be that this good- looking guy ends up without her! it's just not fear!' Dusty begins to sob softly.

'yeah… good- looking guy…' Sky rolls his eyes.

'Ciarra? Everything okay?' Julius walks to her.

'I killed someone… I mean I always dreamed of killing Rassimov, but killing someone with so much hate and anger, because I wanted revenge… it just doesn't feel right, it doesn't feel real, I killed him for Alice, Alice should be the one killing him and I just… did it for her… and now she's death and it's all my fault!' she looks at him.

'hey, it's not your fault Alice saved you from the death, Rassimov wanted to kill you and she saved you because she knew if she wouldn't you was going to die and we all would be death right now' he hugs her tight.

'but she's death… she was my best friend…'.

With that a white light comes from the body and she opens her eyes,

'hey everybody… missed me?' she smiles softly, coughing a little blood and looking at Dusty.

'Alice! you're back! I was so scared! I mean… I love you! And you scared the hell out of me!' he looks at her from happy to angry.

'sorry, but I had to fake this… I wasn't death, I mean Rassimov's spell almost killed me, but with a spell I read the other day, I could move my soul and let my body behind, what means I was death but still somewhere near, and I could come back after Ciarra killed him… now I'm really tired and in much pain' she smiles weakly, breathing softly.

'Alice! if you ever! Ever! Ever! Think about something like this again! I'm kicking your ass!' Ciarra hugs her tight and looks at the others, who start laughing.

XxX

When they come back in Metz house they walk into the hall and look at Metz standing there, angry looking.

'Hey Metz!' Ciarra smiles a weak smile.

'you all have to explain something! And I want it right now! Going to Africa! While you've to be at school! And coming back with nothing but a smile? You all are grounded for the rest of your lifetimes!' Metz looks at them.

'maybe we can remedy that' Dante walks to his old mentor.

'Dante? Zhalia? Lok and Sophie? You're back! They brought you back!' the old man hugs the team.

'well with lots of thanks to the kids, and Ciarra even succeeded to kill Rassimov, with lots of helps from Alice' Sophie smiles.

'yeah, they're a lot like their fathers, I have to say, Alice really has the abilities from her father, just like Ciarra' Metz smiles but then looks at them.

'told you we were ready? But Alice is the great hero! She gave me reason enough to kill him, and the fury, I mean we all thought he killed her! and still she was half alive' Ciarra looks at the blonde.

'yes I did, but Ciarra's the one who had the power to kill him, of course I'm angry with him, he took everything away from me for 12 years, but I'm just to soft for killing the man, I knew Ciarra could do it, so she did and SHE is the great hero' Alice smiles at her BFF.

'thanks Alice, but it was all teamwork' Ciarra looks at the other four 'we never could have done it without you guys'.

'can we now go on real missions Metz? I mean we defeated the Blood Spiral! We're the best team on the earth! I want to go to a warm land without a wild forest! Maybe vacation! Ash please Metz?' Alice runs to him and jumps in the air.

'No'.

'why?'.

'because you're still grounded, because you still got on that plane while I said you to stay'.

'dad? Please let us go!' Alice looks at her father.

'Metz has a point, you didn't listen to him'.

'if we did you were still in the hands of that creepy maniac!'.

'yeah, it's not we don't appreciate what you've done, but not listening means grounded' Sophie smiles.

'after all we went through, this is our thanks' Ciarra rolls her eyes.

'and TV is off for the next month!' Zhalia looks at her daughter.

'you all have to catch up twelve years, if I was you, I already started' answers Venne and walks upside, followed by Ciarra and Alice.

Xxx one week later xxX

Ciarra looks at the sunset, sitting on the roof and looking at the sea.

'hey, can I join?' Dante looks at his daughter.

'sure, I'm grounded and it's not only my roof' she didn't even have to look at him.

'I know you're angry, but what you did was really dangerous' he looks at her with a sight.

'yeah, just like you did your whole life, I mean you all defeated the organization, and I'm the daughter of the two best agents of the Institute, well number one agent and number one spy, but I've to let everyone know I'm a Vale, and here… it was like being in a prison for 12 years, you know what it feels like, the feeling of breaking out and travel around, looking for my dad who broke his promise, looking for my reason to live, I mean Venne's the smart one, Dusty is the one with the humor, Alice is the puzzler and creative one, Julius the sport guy, Sky can make things fly, I can't do all of that, I only can make Metz angry or break rules'.

'I'm sorry I broke that promise, and I know how it feels like, but you're the strongest of all, you're just like your mother sometimes, or like me, your mother wanted to belong here too, but she didn't notice she already did, and I know the feeling of wanting, I always wanted to do things on my own, just like your mother, but every human that lives, wants, everyone wants, Alice wants to save her father, Venne wants to be a good Casterwill, Dusty wants to be with Alice all the time, Sky wants to be on the ground for a while, Julius wants to sport and you want to break free, you want to belong here, but you already do' he smiles at her 'I know you had a tough time, living here without family, well without your parents, being in danger all the time' he looks at her waving hair.

'you don't have any idea how lonely I felt, Venne had Alice, Dusty had Julius, Sky had his family in England. I didn't even have a dog'.

'yes, after we almost lost you, your mother didn't want to risk another child, so we didn't want to have another child, you understand how hard it was to fight, and feel almost death while thinking of your little girl out there somewhere, waiting for you to come back… it broke me, broke us both, we could only watch with a spell of Sophie for some times, we've seen your birthdays, seen you cry or getting hurt, and we couldn't do a thing, when we saw you kicking that guy who treated Alice we thought you would give up and cry after they hit you, but you fought back for her and nobody ever wanted to make you angry again, we knew you would be save, you all would help each other, that was the only good thing we could think about' Dante smiles.

'well, this talk doesn't mean I'm free again, does it?'.

'no, still no TV for a month'.

'Jackass' with that, she climbs back through the window, knowing life would become easier.

END

**Yeah, didn't really know a good ending, so I end it with a talk, between father and daughter. I hope it wasn't boring. Well it's the end of the story, hope you enjoyed! Review what you thought about it!**


End file.
